One Night Only
by EvilSarcasm217
Summary: It was only suppossed to be one night. One night to hurt him and be hurt AnnXKartik.


It was only meant to be one night, one night where it was Felicity and I going out together, not The Order going out. We had not been alone together since Christmas. Gemma was on her honeymoon with Simon, the boy she had tried to refuse but who would not stand down. He had gotten to her grandmother and, despite our best efforts, finally won her hand. Gemma Doyle was now Gemma Denby, wife of Simon Denby and future lady of Denby Manor.

The wedding had been beautiful, much more extravagant then I could ever hope for. I could feel the joy emanating from everyone there because, after all, who doesn't love a wedding. Even Gemma, though she wished she was not the one getting married that afternoon, looked excited and at least a little pleased that she had such a gorgeous wedding. Or it might have been my imagination. I knew Gemma was not happy with this in my heart, but my head was crying out to me, "Look at her Ann! Look at the world you will only be a part of as a pillar, holding the privileged up and allowing them to live lives of happiness and bliss. You lost the first love of you life because you tried to be something you are not and now you must open your eyes and see that!" That was why, after the ceremony, when the reception hall was busy and Gemma was dealing with her family, I snuck off to feel.

To feel anything was heaven after that ceremony in a hall I would never be able to see again except on the side. The reception was beautiful and the food was exquisite. I would know because I tried one of everything that was there. Roughly halfway through, Gemma and Simon left for their honeymoon and they left their parents to take care of things. We left shortly after them. Not long after we returned, Fee came into my room to announce that she happened to know that the Gypsies were back and that they intended to have a celebration. She told me that she very much would like to go and that she wanted me to go with her. I couldn't turn down a chance to be accepted. Though I worried that something bad would happen, I reasoned that we had been out enough, nothing would happen. And so, with the rustle of new spring grass beneath our feet and the breath of warm air in our blood, we headed toward the gypsy camp.

I knew we were close when the smell of alcohol entered my nose. I should have been appalled but instead I wondered if I could have some. When we finally arrived at the celebration, it was so full that hardly anybody noticed us at first, though as we walked people clanked at us, it was nothing too intimidating.

By the time we finally arrived to the barrel of beer, Felicity had spotted the young Gypsy boy that had tried to court her. She was now flirting with him through her eyes in ways I could never hope to accomplish.

We had just gotten our drinks when he arrived. He said some things to Felicity that were bold and sweet and very romantic. I sighed, wishing that someone would talk to me that way. Felicity turned around and asked if I would be alright by myself. I simply nodded since the alcohol was taking effect. She left me and I found myself all alone.

I didn't want to be with these people all of a sudden. I was low but these people were lower. I took my drink and retreated to the forest. I found a fallen tree to sit on. It was dirty and mossy and would surely mess my dress but at that moment, I didn't care. I didn't care that I had only one other dress to my name and that it was ugly and horribly out of fashion. I didn't care that I would need to wash this dress myself because I had no one to do it for me.

I sat on the fallen tree, nursing my wounds when I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see the Indian boy that had fancied Gemma. He said something about me being by myself that, in my drunken state, I did not understand but that made me blush.

He walked over to me and took my hand so he could lead me to a meadow far away from the party where no one would hear us. I knew what we we're going to do and I didn't care. I wanted him to hurt me and I wanted to hurt him, just because I could. He was below me and I wanted to hurt him as much as the girls at school had.

He wasted no time once we got to the meadow. He didn't want to savor this anymore then I did. He, like myself, just wanted to get hurt me so that he could feel good and then leave, same as me. He crashed his lips onto mine as he started to undress me. His mouth felt foreign and strange and it made me angry because he had no right to kiss me. I bit his bottom lip and he retaliated.

Soon, our passion became rough, almost brutal. There was no love making, there was pain. When I bit his lip he pulled my hair. I raked my nails down his bare chest, he pinched my breast. I grabbed him and so he pushed me to the ground. He crushed me with his weight and I bit him all over. Then he delivered the worst pain of the night. I couldn't compete with that but I still tried. I ground my hips into his and pulled his hair and bit his chest and throat. I tried to leave no part of him unmarked. I did not succeed fully but by the time it ended we were both in pain and I was near tears. He quickly rolled off of me and got dressed while I lay on my side, listening to him move, too sore to get up.

The night ended with me stumbling back to the party and, on the way, seeing Felicity Worthington, Admiral's daughter, naked and entangled with the Gypsy boy. I was so tired the image did not even register. I walked back to Spence by myself, no longer afraid someone would ravish me.

It was only supposed to be one night. But it continued. I knew where to find him and he knew ways to find me. They where the same ways he contacted Gemma, I assumed. We didn't love, we hurt and we hurt until I made sure we didn't hurt anymore.


End file.
